Beautiful Reaping
by Lilith Morningstar
Summary: This is the story of Chrysanthemum Evans and her weapon/twin brother/scythe Black Thorn. They are the really older cousins of Soul "Eater" Evans and Grell Sutcliff. They start out as students at DWMA but due to a few mishaps, they move to Medieval England to live with their Sutcliff cousins. At the reaper academy, they meet Undertaker, who Chrys falls in love with. Have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for Chrysanthemum and Black Thorn. Now other characters from these two animes may show up

that were not the four I selected so bear with me. I also have a few other creatures from some books show up as well; like from the Midnighters

series by Scott Westerfeld. There will also be a familiar enemy from Xena that will show up too.

Chapter 1

It is my first day here at Death Weapon Meister Academy. I'm sitting in my first class, feeling very bored. Up at the front of the classroom,

Shinigami-sama is addressing us. Suddenly, he says, "Mr. Evans, mind giving us a demonstration." My twin brother Black Thorn smiles and walks

down to the front. I bite my lip and then instantly regret it. I wind up biting too hard and piercing my bottom lip with my shark-like teeth. Black Thorn

turns toward the rest of the class and asks, "Can my sister help with this?" Shinigami-sama nods his consent. I grin, stand on top of the desk in a

crouch, and leap off, twirling in mid-air. My brother shifts into his claymore form as I grab him in the middle of my twirling. I do a flip in the air, land,

and swing him around my head. I end the display with a very flourished bow. When I end the bow, I feel myself become the weapon while my brother

becomes me. That bastard! He is always doing this to me. I remind myself to slap him later. Everyone is stunned into silence. Lord Death starts

clapping really loudly. "Well done you two. See students. That is how a real Meister/Weapon work. Now I want the weapons to pair up with a

Meister. Chrysanthemum why don't you pair up with Martin. Black Thorn, you can pair up with Alex." Black Thorn finally allowed me to return to my

body. I walked over to a boy with bright orange hair and forest green eyes. "Hi, I'm Martin. I turn into a katana. Would you like to try soul resonance

with me?" I'm a little skeptic. The only one I have tried soul resonance with was Black Thorn, seeing as how we are twins. "Sure, I guess. Don't blame

me if something goes wrong, okay?" "Sure, Chrysanthemum. Mind if I call you 'Anthemum." I smile and say," You can call me that or Chrys or Mum but

never call me An. I hate that." Martin nods and transforms. I take a hold of him and reach for his soul wavelength. "Soul Resonance" I shout.

Suddenly, I am thrown backwards and hit my head on the wall. Martin is thrown backwards into the girl my brother is paired with, thereby knocking

her down. "Damn. I warned you didn't I? Baka!" Black Thorn laughs, comes over to me and offers his hand to lift me off the floor. I rub the back of my

head, making sure I wasn't bleeding. "Well, I guess we will still have to be paired, uh Mum?" I playfully punch Black Thorn and we laugh. The bell

rings, signaling that class is over. I absorb my brother and off we go to our next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for Chrysanthemum and Black Thorn. Now other characters from these two animes may show up

that were not the four I selected so bear with me. I also have a few other creatures from some books show up as well; like from the Midnighters

series by Scott Westerfeld. There will also be a familiar enemy from Xena that will show up too.

Chapter 1

It is my first day here at Death Weapon Meister Academy. I'm sitting in my first class, feeling very bored. Up at the front of the classroom,

Shinigami-sama is addressing us. Suddenly, he says, "Mr. Evans, mind giving us a demonstration." My twin brother Black Thorn smiles and walks

down to the front. I bite my lip and then instantly regret it. I wind up biting too hard and piercing my bottom lip with my shark-like teeth. Black Thorn

turns toward the rest of the class and asks, "Can my sister help with this?" Shinigami-sama nods his consent. I grin, stand on top of the desk in a

crouch, and leap off, twirling in mid-air. My brother shifts into his claymore form as I grab him in the middle of my twirling. I do a flip in the air, land,

and swing him around my head. I end the display with a very flourished bow. When I end the bow, I feel myself become the weapon while my brother

becomes me. That bastard! He is always doing this to me. I remind myself to slap him later. Everyone is stunned into silence. Lord Death starts

clapping really loudly. "Well done you two. See students. That is how a real Meister/Weapon work. Now I want the weapons to pair up with a

Meister. Chrysanthemum why don't you pair up with Martin. Black Thorn, you can pair up with Alex." Black Thorn finally allowed me to return to my

body. I walked over to a boy with bright orange hair and forest green eyes. "Hi, I'm Martin. I turn into a katana. Would you like to try soul resonance

with me?" I'm a little skeptic. The only one I have tried soul resonance with was Black Thorn, seeing as how we are twins. "Sure, I guess. Don't blame

me if something goes wrong, okay?" "Sure, Chrysanthemum. Mind if I call you 'Anthemum." I smile and say," You can call me that or Chrys or Mum but

never call me An. I hate that." Martin nods and transforms. I take a hold of him and reach for his soul wavelength. "Soul Resonance" I shout.

Suddenly, I am thrown backwards and hit my head on the wall. Martin is thrown backwards into the girl my brother is paired with, thereby knocking

her down. "Damn. I warned you didn't I? Baka!" Black Thorn laughs, comes over to me and offers his hand to lift me off the floor. I rub the back of my

head, making sure I wasn't bleeding. "Well, I guess we will still have to be paired, uh Mum?" I playfully punch Black Thorn and we laugh. The bell

rings, signaling that class is over. I absorb my brother and off we go to our next class.


End file.
